The proposed research represents an exploratory study concerned with documenting the use and abuse of alcohol and alcohol-related problems among urban women. The major goal is to provide reliable and valid estimates of what is increasingly recognized as a growing public health problem among women. Ultimately this will lead to more empirically based planning for services to women with alcohol problems. In essence, our goal is to provide a clearer picture of the epidemiology of alcohol problems among women. Specifically, we propose to: (1) develop new estimates of the prevalence of problem drinking focusing upon context-specific Q-F estimates and to measure the extent of "hidden" drinking among women; (2) to compare the more traditionally used alcoholism prevalence estimator derived rates of alcohol problems with these newly developed measures; and (3) to account for the part which newly emerging sex roles among women play in alcohol abuse and alcohol problems. The approach we propose is unique in that the methodology itself will be under scrutiny. Utilizing recently developed and validated telephone survey techniques, a survey will be conducted, consisting of two phases: a random telephone sample of 1,100 housholds will be utilized in order to screen women who are at "risk" for alcohol problems, evidenced by moderate to heavy drinking, thus identified, these cases will be subjects for an intensive home interview. A special subsample of non-telephone households will be drawn to maintain a representative sample. Further, we will validate the use of responses obtained by telephone interviews with responses given in personal interviews, leading, ultimately, to more reliable and valid methods of estimating the prevalence of alcohol problems among women.